


Love is Not a Weakness

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: At the end of last term, Ron and Hermione finally confessed their feelings to each other. Ron has been waiting all summer to see her. But the more time they spend apart, the more Hermione becomes convinced that they should take a page out of Harry’s book. Ron and Ginny spend most of their days in their rooms, depressed and angry. Now that Hermione and Harry are arriving for Fleur and Bill’s wedding, the Weasleys are determined to prove to their partners that love is not a weakness.





	Love is Not a Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This follows canon pretty much, just talks about a scene that er, got “deleted” from HBP. But yeah, it’s pretty much canon-compliant.  


* * *


End file.
